1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic discharge refers to an electrostatic charge movement on a non-conductive surface and may lead to damages of semiconductor devices and other circuits in an integrated circuit. For example, when conventional charged bodies such as integrated circuit packaging machines, integrated circuit testing apparatuses, or the like contact chips, the conventional charged bodies are then discharged to the chips. At this time, the instantaneous power of ESD may cause damage or malfunction of integrated circuits in the chips. In order to prevent the integrated circuit from being damaged by ESD, an ESD protection device is usually adopted in an integrated circuit.
An ESD protection device including a silicide block disposed on a drain of an N-type transistor is a conventional ESD protection device, such that an electrostatic current is prevented from flowing through the surface of a substrate to damage the device. Consequently, the device can be protected from ESD. However, when forming the silicide block layer aforementioned, a mask has to be additionally applied, thereby increasing the complexity of the manufacturing process and the manufacturing cost.